


Говорящие уши Кайло Рена

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Talking body parts, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Hux&Ren 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Уши Кайло Рена умеют говорить и имеют что сказать относительно генерала Хакса.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hux&Ren 2017
> 
> КРЭК, вот прямо большими буквами. Крэковая ситуация и вообще все очень странно.  
> Все части тела, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, принадлежат совершеннолетним.

— Укуси меня, рыжая бестия...  
— Что вы сказали, магистр? — раздраженно спросил Хакс.  
— Я? Ничего, — нахмурившись, ответил Кайло.  
Генерал хмыкнул и продолжил:  
— ...высадка пройдет на равнине позади укреплений...  
— Давай, лизни меня! И губами, губами прижмись!  
— Магистр Рен?  
— Это не я, — отчеканил тот в ответ и опять нахмурился. Казалось, он в курсе, кто говорит, но пытается делать из генерала дурака.  
Быстро закончив брифинг, Хакс собрался уходить, но все же задержался и спросил:  
— Где ваш шлем, магистр?  
— На ремонте, — бросил Кайло и пулей вылетел из помещения.  
— Шепчи мне грязные слова, ублюдок....  
Дверь закрылась.

***  
— Какого черта, Правое! — зарычал Рен, влетая в освежитель и вперивая злой взгляд в зеркало.  
— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, когда этот горячий генерал так близко и мы без шлема! — голос, который на самом деле принадлежал правому уху Кайло Рена, негодовал. — А ты отказываешься слушать мои советы!  
— Я спать из-за них не могу!  
— О, я знаю, что ты спишь крепко... — проворковало правое ухо. — Только вот сны у тебя совсем непристойные.  
Магистр сглотнул и насупился.  
— Тебе откуда знать? Я во сне не разговариваю.  
— Во-первых, не разговариваешь только потому, что фраза «да, оттрахайте, меня, Хакс» разговором не считается, а во-вторых — когда ты лежишь на левом боку, мне прекрасно видно твой член. И мои, и его размеры позволяют нам активно коммуницировать.  
— Послушай, Правое... — раздался робкий голос слева, — не стоит докучать хозяину.  
— Не называй его хозяином, оттопыренный урод!  
— Эй! — прикрикнул Кайло. — Я вам не раз говорил: на личности не переходим!  
— Прости, — одновременно повинились уши. Правила есть правила.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, — уже спокойнее продолжило правое, — что если бы ты захотел, уже давно был бы в генеральской постели.  
— Но ты же сказал, что он и так хочет, — удивилось левое.  
Кайло опустил голову и старался держать себя в руках.  
— Он хочет генерала, а не оказаться в постели. Это два принципиально разных желания, — поучало правое ухо левое. — Первое — гипотетическое желание, второе же имеет вектор действий.  
— Я никого не хочу!  
— Мы с членом иного мнения.  
— Хорошо еще, что он молчит... — вздохнул Кайло.  
— А ему есть что сказать? — удивилось левое ухо.  
— О, да... — если бы уши могли хищно улыбаться, правое бы сейчас оскалилось.  
— О, нет... — магистр закрыл лицо руками.

***  
Позже, через две смены, Сноук связался с магистром и приказал срочно направиться в кабинет генерала Хакса. Тот не отвечал на вызовы, а подрывать моральный дух и посылать туда других членов Первого ордена лидер не хотел. Сперва пусть Кайло проверит. Хакс иногда засиживался за стратегическими документами и потом спал без задних ног. Об этом никто не знал. И не должен был узнать.  
Коснувшись панели у двери, магистр попытался связаться с Хаксом по внутренней связи.  
— Генерал? — тишина в ответ. Открывая дверь, он сказал осторожно: — Предупреждаю вас, что я вхожу.  
— Давай, входи пожестче, Кайло! — тут же подало голос правое ухо.  
Тот хотел было что-то ответить, но замер в нерешительности. Хакс спал прямо на своем рабочем столе. Или был в отключке по иной причине. Стоило проверить пульс, мало ли что. Бледная шея, кожа которой, казалось, не видела солнца никогда, была нежной и горячей на ощупь. Кайло сглотнул, потому что в голову полезли всякие мысли. И вдруг он услышал что-то странное.  
— Пст... Эй, ты чего руками трогаешь, доставай уже сразу член, что ли. Я вижу, что у тебя на уме!  
Кайло оторопело огляделся. Это явно был не голос ушей (к ним он уже привык за столько лет этого анатомического ада). Может быть, говорил сам генерал, но тот все так же лежал неподвижно. Магистр присмотрелся к его губам. Какие ж, черт возьми, сочные губы...  
— Чего пялишься, мудила?!  
Рен отпрянул и чуть не повалился на стеллаж. Губы двигались, но то, как и что они говорили, едва ли произносил сам генерал.  
— Эй-эй, полегче, аленький цветочек! — правое ухо решило взять инициативу на себя. — У меня есть друг в штанах этого верзилы, и я не поленюсь его на тебя натравить.  
— Да только попробуй, бантова лепешка! Ты всегда меня бесил больше всего!  
— Охохо, кто бы мог подумать, что я занимаю так много мыслей этого грязного рта. Небось на самом деле сам думаешь, как бы к магистровому члену приложиться.  
Кайло молчал. Он совсем не понимал, что происходит. Может быть, он окончательно сошел с ума. Когда его уши впервые заговорили, это уже сам по себе был сложный период. Он рос, думал о своих уродствах и больше всего ненавидел уши. Когда они с ним начала говорить, то молодой Бен решил, что это просто галлюцинации. Но оказалось, все прочие слышали его части тела так же четко. Это вызывало проблемы. Дядя Люк тогда попытался объяснить все животворящим действием Силы, которой у Бена было в избытке. Трудно поверить, что твои уши обрели свой собственный разум, потому что ты такой талантливый и сильный. Даже как-то хвалиться не получалось. В общем, ок. Из-за его комплексов, наложившихся на Силу, его уши говорят. Но это не объясняет, почему губы Хакса обрели свой разум и довольно мерзкий характер. Тем временем абсурдный разговор частей тела продолжался.  
— Хуесос! — правое ухо как знало, что это ниже пояса.  
— Ах ты мерзкий кусок дерьма! Если бы я мог, я бы сейчас изодрал тебя в клочья!  
— Ты мне не впился, пиздоболий рот!  
— Не смей обижать начальство! Кроме того, — губы хитро искривились, — я все слышал сегодня утром. Ты сам меня хочешь!  
Правое ухо прокряхтело что-то в гневе, а левое неожиданно хихикнуло.  
— «Укуси меня, рыжая бестия...» — передразнивали губы. — «Давай, лизни меня!»  
— Это вырвано из контекста! — начало оправдываться ухо.  
— Ой, неужели? А если я вот сейчас предложу тебя страстно полизать, ты откажешься?  
Ухо, похоже, раздумывало.  
— Не ведись, не ведись! — шептало левое ухо.  
— Я и не ведусь, — почти твердо ответило правое.  
Губы выражали печаль и разочарование.  
— Меня просто так заводит ругань. Хакс сам редко ругается. Так что мое предложение вполне серьезно.  
Все задумались. Кайло пытался себе представить, как его можно принудить подойти близко к ожившим губам Хакса, чтобы те, кхм, облизали его ухо. Оказалось, все просто.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — обратилось к нему правое ухо. — Если ты не поднесешь меня к этим сучьим горячим губам, я им все расскажу о твоих тайных сновидениях. А они точно найдут способ рассказать начальству.  
— Какой способ, например? — решил не сдаваться Кайло.  
— Запишу голосовое сообщение, — решили помощь ушам губы Хакса.  
— Крифф...  
— Не надо к ним приближаться! — уже громче предостерегло левое ухо.  
— Заткнись. Жизнь без риска — не жизнь! Давай!  
Подойдя к столу и упорно делая вид, что все вокруг — просто ночной кошмар, Кайло приложил правое ухо к губам Хакса. Его коснулся теплый влажный язык. Видимо, он в сговоре с губами. Что за мысли лезут в голову? Но ощущения были приятные. Сколько раз он представлял себе, что Хакс сам согласится на подобные ласки, как потом Кайло выебет его до хриплых стонов. А потом наоборот. Ох, кажется, член начал просыпаться...  
— ААААААААААААААААААААААА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! — от неожиданной резкой боли и правое ухо, и сам Кайло заорали не своими голосами.  
— Я вам говорил, — шепнуло левое. — Хорошо, что не член сунули, придурки.  
— Пофучи, шука! — промямлили губы, пока зубы генерала впивались в мягкую плоть магистра.  
От всего этого буйства проснулся Хакс. Благо он разжал рот. Кайло, прижимая руку к верещащему и наверняка кровоточащему правому уху, отбежал к стене.  
Видимо, ощутив кровь на губах, Хакс мгновенно оценил ситуацию и сделал выводы.  
— Вы со своим извращенским ухом приставали к моим губам? — холодным голосом спросил он.  
— Это они, сучьи стервы, приставали! — верещало ухо.  
— Заткнись, — гаркнул Кайло. Показывая на ухо, он уточнил: — Это я ему. Не вам, генерал.  
Магистру понадобилось чуть больше времени, чем Хаксу, чтобы понять, что произошло.  
— Так вы знали?  
— Знал, — кивнул генерал.  
— А ваши губы? Как это...  
— С тех пор как вы, магистр, стали ошиваться около меня.  
— Хм...  
— Полагаю, раз вы оживили свои уши (скорее всего, во время какого-то подросткового форсъюзерского приступа ненависти к себе), то потом и мои губы смогли.  
— А вы много об этом думали, — восхищенно заметил Кайло.  
— Да. Только мои губы куда покладистее.  
— Ага. И злее.  
Тут Хакс не удержал усмешку:  
— Коварство они взяли от меня.  
Наступило неловкое молчание. Слышались только жалобные всхлипы правого уха Кайло Рена.  
— Я смотрю, у вас встал член, — видимо, генерал решил поддержать светскую беседу.  
Глаза магистра расширились, он так и замер. Хакс легонько шлепнул по губам, и те извинились.  
— У нас строгий договор: не подражать начальству на публике. Мне хватает терпеть вас наедине.  
— Да, генерал. Просим прощения, — губы, похоже, и правда слушались Хакса.  
— Но они правы, — Хакс окинул взглядом магистра. — Ваш член и правда встал.  
Сглотнув, Кайло решил проверить визуально, хотя, естественно, и так знал, что генерал прав.  
— Что же нам с этим делать? — голос генерала изменился.  
Трудно было понять, кто говорит. Но судя по тому, что он сам подошел к магистру и встал совсем рядом, слегка улыбаясь, был шанс, что эти слова исходили непосредственно от «начальства».  
— Знаете, Рен, я давно думал, как бы мне излечиться. Если все это результат вашей одержимости моими губами (не спорьте, это так), может, стоит ее удовлетворить — и все само исправится.  
— А ваши губы не будут против такого поворота? — хрипло спросил Кайло первое, что пришло в его затуманенный болью и эрекцией мозг.  
— Губы?  
— Чтобы этот мудила нас касался еще и разными частями! Да ни за что! — было странно видеть, как губы гневно изгибаются на абсолютно спокойном лице генерала.  
— А что вы мне говорили нынче, — генерал прокашлялся и процитировал. — «Так и чувствую, как мы растягиваемся на его огромном твердом члене, аж до предела и...»  
— Стоп! — губы стали совсем красными. Кайло не мог оторвать от них взгляд.  
— В общем, я за то, чтобы мы сделали это...  
Магистр не дал генералу договорить. Он впился поцелуем в вяло протестующие губы и, не отрываясь, стал стягивать с генерала одежду. Странно, но тот совсем не сопротивлялся. Однако, замерев на секунду и отстранившись, все же сказал:  
— Одно условие: я вас выебу первый, что бы вы там себе ни представляли, магистр.  
— Ага. И про губы ваши я тоже не забуду, генерал.

***  
Через час умопомрачительного секса на всех возможных поверхностях генеральского кабинета, Хакс и Кайло бессильно полулежали на диване.  
— Тишина, — наконец произнес генерал.  
— Я больше уже даже хрипеть не могу, — шепотом сказал Кайло.  
— Я про свои губы. И ваши уши, кстати.  
— А. Похоже на то.  
Они еще немного полежали. Но через секунду, услышав вызов по интеркому от Верховного лидера, подскочили и стали спешно одеваться. Кайло так и не вышел на связь, и Сноук, видимо, был сильно зол на них с генералом.  
— Странно, что старый маразматик спохватился только сейчас, — прошептало правое ухо, но все равно его услышали все.  
— Похоже, они еще здесь... — разочарованно констатировал Кайло.  
— И я здесь, дурила! Совать членом в такие губы непростительно! — манера общения губ Хакса осталась прежней.  
— Что ж, — сказал уже сам Хакс. — Видимо, одного сеанса недостаточно для лечения. Мы продолжим после текущей смены. Вы согласны, магистр?  
— Ага, — уже совсем не разочарованно ответил Кайло.  
— Тогда до связи.

***  
Остановившись в освежителе у зеркала, Хакс говорил со своими губами.  
— Отлично справились, ребята.  
— Отличный план, генерал.  
— Удивительно, что он поверил, — Хакс улыбнулся.  
— Удивительно, что вам понадобилось прикинуться, будто ваши губы могут говорить сами по себе, чтобы хорошенько поебаться.  
Генерал поразмыслил над своими собственными словами немного. Потом еще немного.  
— Зато можно говорить все что угодно, переводя стрелки на вас.  
Он улыбнулся сам себе.  
— Ага, у всех свои комплексы, — хмыкнул магистр, который, видимо, все это время стоял за дверью. Он все равно ни о чем не жалел.


End file.
